


Die fehlende Schwester

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1975, Canon Compliant, Engagement, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Narcissa Black Malfoy-centric, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Siblings, Sisters, Vermissen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Narzissa Blacks Leben ist beinahe perfekt. Sie hat alles, was sie sich je erträumt hat, und gleich wird ihr Vater ihre Verlobung öffentlich verkünden, der stolzeste Augenblick ihres Lebens. Aber beinahe ist nicht vollkommen, denn jemand Wichtiges fehlt auf der Verlobungsfeier.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Druella Rosier Black & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Minor Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Minor Cygnus Black/Druella Rosier Black, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Referenced Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks
Kudos: 4





	Die fehlende Schwester

**Freitag, 14.2.1975, London**

Es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, dass wusste Narzissa Black, obwohl ihr ihre Schwester und vor allem ihre Mutter, die um sie herum wirbelten, jetzt schon wie ein Sturm vorkamen.

Das meiste tat ihre Mutter. Immer wieder kam sie mit einer neuen Tinktur, die für einen bestimmten Gesichtsbereich besonders geeignet war, oder mit anderen Ohrringen, als hätten sie nicht längst die besten gefunden. Sie blätterte in dem alten Familienbuch der Schönheitszauber nach Geschmeidigkeitszauber für Narzissas schon perfekte Haare, veränderte den Sitz einer der unzähligen, mit Feueropalen, versehenen winzigen Spangen, die die Frisur zum Funkeln brachten und kontrollierte ständig den Fall der üppigen, blumenbestickten Robe, die Narzissa trug. Die Robe war aus Samt, im oberen Teil blütenweiß, was ihr goldblondes Haar zum Leuchten brachte, und ging nach unten hin in ein strahlendes Gelb über. Wochenlang hatte sich Narzissa mit ihrer Mutter über die Robe den Kopf zerbrochen, unzählige Male war Mrs Tatting, die Schneiderin, bei ihnen gewesen und hatte Entwürfe präsentiert, bis sie sich endlich entschieden hatten.

Bellatrix sprang immer wieder auf und zupfte etwas an ihrer kleinen Schwester herum, aber die meiste Zeit saß sie lässig auf einen Sessel gefläzt, an einem Glas Elfenwein nippend, und erzählte begeistert, wer von ihren Todesserkameraden alles bei der Feier sein würde. Aubrey Avery und sein Vater, Ulyxes Nott und Euphemia Rowle, Andrew Goyle und Vincent Crabbe, Neil Travers, Onkel Tristan, der Bruder ihrer Mutter, und natürlich Rodolphus, Bellas Mann, Rabastan, ihr Schwager und Edmond, ihr Schwiegervater. Narzissa hörte nur mit halben Ohr hin und half lieber ihrer Mutter, den Zauber für den Augenbrauenschwung zu perfektionieren. Bellatrix' Eifer langweilte sie, es war ihr gleichgültig, ob die Anwesenden Todesser waren. Wichtig war ihr, dass von allen reinblütigen Familien der guten Gesellschaf Vertreter da waren. Die Eheleute Crouch, Longbottom, Parkinson und Greengrass waren ihr genauso wichtig, auch wenn sie keine Todesser waren. Sie hatte durchgesetzt, dass Amycus und Alecto Carrow nicht kamen. Ihr Blut mochte rein sein und Bellatrix hätte sie als Todesser gern dabei gehabt, aber sie waren Narzissa zu gewöhnlich, als dass sie sie hätte hier haben und ihre Augen der Belästigung ihrer geschmacklosen Roben und ihre Ohren der Qual ihrer bäuerlichen kornischen Sprechweise auszusetzen wollen. Ihre Gäste sollten die Feier schmücken.

Denn heute, passenderweise am Valentinstag, würde ihr Vater auf einem großen Fest der Gesellschaft verkünden, was insgeheim schon lange beschlossen war: ihre Verlobung mit Lucius Malfoy, dem Alleinerbe der Familie Malfoy.

„Du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen, Zissy. Ich bin stolz auf dich“, erklärte Bella. „Vor allem jetzt, da er sich endlich zum Dunklen Lord bekannt und das Mal genommen hat.“

Narzissa nickte. Sie waren das perfekte Paar, aus alten, wohlhabenden Familien der Oberschicht ohne Zweifel am Blutstatus, er nur wenig älter als sie. Und vor allem liebten sie sich. Vielleicht schon seit Hogwarts, ganz sicher aber seit dem ersten Ball in dem Herbst, nachdem sie die Schule beendet hatte. Mit ihm konnte sie über alles reden, bei ihm war sie mehr als die kleine Schwester und die jüngste Tochter. Er nahm sie Ernst, er hörte auf ihren Rat. Sie würden eine gute Ehe haben, da war sie sich sicher. Und hoffentlich mehr Glück mit dem Nachwuchs als Bellatrix, die auch nach mehreren Jahren Ehe immer noch kinderlos war.

„Ich hab noch etwas für dich, mein Schatz“, sagte ihre Mutter und drückte Narzissa ein Kästchen aus schwerem dunklen Holz in die Hand. Begierig öffnete Narzissa es und schlug die schwarze Seide darin zur Seite, sicher enthielt es Schmuck.

Doch dann setzte ihr Herz einen Schlag aus, als sie mehrreihige Diamantenkette erblickte.

„Sie wird das Kleid wunderbar ergänzen und dich zum Strahlen bringen, ich hatte sie die ganze Zeit im Hinterkopf“, sagte ihre Mutter und küsste sie auf die Wange. Narzissa konnte keine Regung außer Stolz und Vorfreude an ihr erkennen.

Aber diese Kette hätte sie nie bekommen, wenn alles so wäre, wie es sein sollte, und ihr Anblick hatte ihr schmerzhaft ins Bewusstsein geholt, dass dem nicht so war. Sie war die Jüngste, ein so Wertvolles Erbstück hätte sie nie erhalten. Denn sie hatte eben nicht nur eine ältere Schwester, sondern zwei, und eigentlich hätte Andromeda die Diamantenkette zu ihrer Verlobungsfeier bekommen sollen, nicht sie. Eigentlich sollte Andromeda jetzt hier sein, und mit Bellatrix und ihrer Mutter Bemerkungen über Lucius und ihre Robe machen.

Aber sie war nicht da, und es tat immer noch weh. Es war heute zwei Jahre, fünf Monate und neun Tage her, dass ihr Onkel Orion Andromedas Name aus dem Familienstammbaum gebrannt und sie damit verstoßen hatte, Narzissa wusste die Zahl schmerzhaft genau. Ihren Eltern und Bella war nie anzumerken, dass jemand fehlte, sie taten erfolgreich so, als hätte es immer nur zwei Schwestern gegeben. Doch Narzissa vermisste Andromeda. Und sie schämte sich deswegen. Sie schämte sich, dass sie genau wusste, wie lange Andromeda schon verstoßen war, weil sie jeden fehlenden Tag schmerzhaft spürte. Sie wollte sie ja vergessen, denn was ihre Schwester getan hatte, war unverzeihlich. Sie hatte die Familie und alles, woran sie glaubten, mehr als nur verraten. Sie hatte sie beschmutzt. Entehrt.

Übelkeit stieg in Narzissa auf als sie daran dachte, dass ihre geliebte Schwester sich mit einem Schlammblut eingelassen hatte. Ihr Bastard musste inzwischen schon ein paar Wörter sprechen können. Ob er ihr ähnlich sah?

Sie erinnerte sich genau an das letzte Mal, dass sie Andromeda gesehen hatte. Es war in den Osterferien von Andromedas letztem Schuljahr gewesen. Andromeda und sie waren von Hogwarts nach Hause gekommen und Andromeda hatte die Familie in der Bibliothek versammelt und gebeichtet, dass sie schwanger war. Von Edward Tonks, einem schottischen Muggelgeborenen. Schlammblut hatte sie natürlich nicht gesagt, aber das Wort war noch oft gefallen an diesem Abend. Ihr Vater war sofort wütend gewesen. Ob ihr nicht klar sei, wie sehr sie ihre Position auf dem Heiratsmarkt schwäche, wenn das ans Licht käme, hatte er gebrüllt. Ihre Mutter war erst ganz ruhig geblieben, auch wenn ihr Gesicht versteinerte. Sie war aufgestanden und zu zielstrebig zu einem bestimmten Regal gegangen, von dem sie mit einem ganzen Stapel voll Bücher über Abtreibungstränke und -zauber wiedergekommen war.

„Wir kriegen das schon hin, mach dir keine Gedanken“, hatte sie zu Andromeda gesagt und ihr übers Haar gestrichen.

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis allen klar geworden war, dass Andromeda keine Hilfe wollte, das Problem und den Beweis für ihren Fehltritt aus der Welt zu schaffen. Nein, sie wollte den Bastard behalten. Dann war die Hölle losgebrochen und noch am selben Tag hatte Andromeda ihr Elternhaus verlassen, um nie wieder einen Fuß hineinzusetzen.

Am Anfang hatten sie gehofft, dass sie es sich anders überlegen würde. Ihre Eltern hatten in ihren Briefen gedroht und ihr Vater hatte Leute nach ihr ausgeschickt. Narzissa hatte in ihren Briefen gebettelt. Aber Andromeda hatte ihre Meinung nicht geändert. Sie war nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, sondern war untergetaucht, irgendwo, wo ihr Vater sie nicht fand. Und als im September, sie musste schon hochschwanger gewesen sein, der Name eines Schlammbluts neben ihrem als ihr Ehemann im Stammbaum erschien, der Beweis, dass sie sich endgültig mit dem Abschaum verbunden hatte, hatte Onkel Orion ihren Namen weggebrannt.

Seitdem wurde ihr Name von keinem der Blacks mehr in den Mund genommen. Es war, als hätte sie nie existiert, als hätte Narzissa nie mehr als eine Schwester gehabt. Sie hütete sich, die Familienregel zu brechen und zuzugeben, dass sie ihre Schwester vermisste. Aber manchmal, wenn Bella aus dem Augenwinkel aussah wie Andromeda, manchmal, wenn das Haus vom typischen Londoner Nebel umhüllt war, den Andromeda als wahrscheinlich einzige Londonerin liebte, manchmal, wenn sie an ihrem alten Zimmer vorbeikam, dachte Narzissa doch immer noch an sie. Warum nur hatte Andromeda sie verlassen? Warum hatte sie sie verraten, sich gegen die Familie gestellt? Sie verstand es einfach nicht. Liebte sie sie denn nicht? Ein Schlammblut konnte das unmöglich wert sein.

Gerade jetzt, da sie sich verlobte und bald heiraten würde, hätte sie gern ihren besonnenen Rat gehabt. Allen hatte sie gute Ratschläge gegeben, nur sich selbst nicht. Sie hätte gern mit ihr über Lucius gesprochen, darüber, wie glücklich sie war, gern gewusst, was sie über ihn dachte. Andromeda und Lucius waren früher schließlich einmal befreundet gewesen, sie waren in Hogwarts im gleichen Jahr gewesen. Aber das war lange her.

Lucius war der einzige, mit dem Narzissa über Andromeda sprechen konnte, mit ihm gab es keine verbotenen Themen. Helfen konnte er ihr auch nicht, Andromeda hatte nun mal ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Aber es war gut, ab und zu mit jemandem zu reden. Bei jedem anderen außerhalb der Familie hätte sie sich auch zu sehr geschämt, zuzugeben, eine Blutsverräterin als Schwester zu haben. Aber Lucius verurteilte sie nicht für ihre Schwester, was sie unendlich erleichterte. Neben dem schrecklichen Verlustgefühl war die Sorge, dass kein anständiger Reinblüter mehr etwas mit ihr zu tun haben oder gar um ihre Hand anhalten würde das Schlimmste gewesen. Lucius sah nur sie, ließ Andromedas Schmutz nicht auf sie kommen. Er verurteilte Andromeda vielleicht sogar noch schärfer als sie, für ihn konnte es niemals Vergebung für einen Blutsverräter geben, aber er verurteilte Narzissa nicht dafür, ihre Schwester zu vermissen. Er hasste Andromeda dafür, was sie Narzissa und ihrer Familie angetan hatte, und irgendwie tat das Narzissa gut, so musste sie den Hass nicht spüren, er vertrug sich schlecht mit ihrer Trauer. Und alles war besser als die zur Schau gestellte völlige Gleichgültigkeit ihrer Eltern.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus, mein Liebling“, sagte ihre Mutter. Sie hatte ihr die Kette umgelegt und in ihrem Nacken verschlossen.

Und ja, Narzissa liebte die glitzernden Diamanten. Sollte sie froh sein, dass sie sie bekommen hatte?

Ihre Mutter griff nach ihrem auf ihre rote Festrobe abgestimmten Spitzhut. „Ich muss los, die Gäste begrüßen. Bella kann dir noch helfen, ein Parfüm auszusuchen, bevor ihr auch runterkommt.“

Narzissa betrachtete sich und ihre älteste Schwester im Spiegel, während Bella die Fläschchen vor ihr aufsteigen ließ. Sie sahen so gegensätzlich aus. Blond und schwarz. Gelbe und blaue Roben. Andromeda fehlte dazwischen.

Am Ende entschied sie sich für einen blumigen Rosenduft. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Es war Zeit. „Geh schon mal vor“, sagte sie zu Bella. „Ich will noch einmal frische Luft schnappen, bevor es losgeht.“

Sie trat nach draußen auf den Balkon. Die kalte Februarluft umschloss sie und fuhr durch ihre Kleidung. Es war schon dunkle Nacht und ein für Londoner Verhältnisse außergewöhnlich klarer Sternenhimmel spannte sich über ihr.

Doch, sie war glücklich. Ab heute war sie offiziell Lucius Verlobte, sie würde ihn heiraten und mit ihm leben. Sie freute sich darauf. Sie war bereit, ihr Elternhaus zu verlassen und selbst Hausherrin zu werden. Fast alle Menschen, die sie liebte, waren heute hier auf ihrer Verlobungsfeier. Ihr Leben verlief so, wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatte. Und es war beinahe perfekt.

Ihr Blick fand das Sternbild Andromeda. In Malfoy Manor würde es leichter sein, nicht immer an ihre verlorene Schwester zu denken. Nur ab und zu, wenn sie wollte, würde sie ihr Sternbild am Himmel suchen und sich an sie erinnern.

Das Sternbild stand groß und rein und unwandelbar am Nachthimmel. Es würde sie nie verlassen.


End file.
